Opposites Attract
by angel of evil
Summary: Cassi was the opposite of Ron. Opposites attract, right? Right. But she turned him down. Then he became a star. She wants him, but it's too late. Someone else has him now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.. Harry Potter is the wonderful creation of J. K. Rowling.

I got this idea while listening to the song _Sk8er Boi_ by Avril Lavigne for the millionth time. If you want the lyrics, tell me in a review and I'll e-mail them to you.

I decided to write a one-shot since I have writer's block for all my other stories. Maybe I should only write one-shots from now on. I wouldn't have to worry about updating. I wouldn't have to worry about writer's block. That would be so cool...

Anyway, this is a RonHermione story. Don't let the begining fool you.

* * *

Opposites attract. Everyone knows it. 

And Cassi was the opposite of Ron.

Ron was a Gryffindor. Cassi was a Slytherin. Ron loved Quidditch. Cassi didn't. Ron wasn't exactly Ravenclaw material, if you know what I mean. Cassi was. Ron was poor. Cassi was rich.

Cassi was a snob.

Now, Ron liked Cassi. Cassi liked Ron. Perfect, right?

Wrong.

Like I said, Cassi was a rich snob. If you were a rich snob, would you go out with Ron? No.

Well, maybe you would. But Cassi wouldn't. She had three reasons:

1. He was a Gryffindor.

2. He was poor.

3. Her friends didn't like that he was a poor Gryffindor.

Ron, being Ron, asked her out. And Cassi, being Cassi, said no.

So much for "opposites attract".

Ron claimed he was broken-hearted. Hermione took pity on him and "helped" him with his homework. When I say that she "helped" him, I mean that Ron played Exploding Snap while Hermione did his homework.

After all, what are friends for?

* * *

Five years. Five years have passed since Ron asked Cassi out. 

Bet you're wondering what happened to Cassi.

You're not? Well, that's too bad. I'm telling the story.

Anyway.

Cassi's life wasn't so great after she left Hogwarts. Her parents were killed by Aurors. Guess why. That's right. Her parents were Death Eaters.

They left Cassi a load of money. She lived the high life for... about a month. Then the money ran out.

Now Cassi's a slut and a whore. A...

What's the word I'm looking for?

Oh, yeah. Now she's a prostitute.

It shouldn't surprise you that she had a baby and didn't even know who the dad was.

Cassi was addicted to _Witch Weekly._ One week, their cover article was _Top 10 Hottest Quidditch Players._

Cassi doesn't like Quidditch. But when it's an article all about ten hot guys, why would she care if they play Quidditch or not?

So, of course, she read the article.

Big mistake number one.

Because guess who was voted "Number 1 Hottest Quidditch Player"?

It was none other than Ron Weasley, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons.

So Cassi owled her friends. What would you do? The guy you turned down because he wasn't good enough becomes a superstar and you barely have enough for yourself, let alone for your baby. Why wouldn't you tell your friends?

Her friends already knew. And they tickets to go to his game. It just so happened that her friends had an extra ticket. So Cassi decided to tag along.

Big mistake number two.

Cassi and her friends had front row seats. They got the tickets cheap because everyone thought that the higher up you sat, the better. But Cassi's friends knew that they would be the closest to the players after the game. When the game was over, the players would land and stand close enough for them to talk to Cassi and her friends.

Big mistake number three.

Cassi watched the game, but she didn't like it. But she did have to admit that the Quidditch players deserved a lot more credit than she gave them.

When the game was over, the fans tried to mob the field. They didn't succeed, but one girl ran onto the fieldNo one tried to stop her.

One Quidditch player landed and ran to hug the girl.

"Who's that girl?" asked Cassi's friend, Randi.

"I don't know," answered Cassi's friend, Kerri. "But I'd give anything to be her."

"I know," said Randi. "She's going to marry Ron Weasley!"

Cassi stared at Ron and the girl.

The girl suddenly turned and Cassi recognized her.

"Hermione Granger," she said.

"What?" asked Kerri.

"Hermione Granger is going to marry Ron Weasley."

"How d'you know?" asked Randi.

"I recognized her."

Hermione stared at Cassi, as if trying to recognized her. Then her eyes narrowed and she gave Cassi a death glare.

If looks could fry, Cassi would be melted butter.

Wait. That makes no sense. DAMMIT!

Anyway.

Hermione suddenly smiled and turned away.

I guess opposites do attract after all.

_

* * *

_Hope you liked it!

Please review!

-Jessi


End file.
